


Watching Over You

by DilemmaOf_A_Username



Series: Death by White Fluff-Balls [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Introspective-ish, It's really late and I don't want to re-read and I can't find anything to care about but sleep, M/M, POV Castiel, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilemmaOf_A_Username/pseuds/DilemmaOf_A_Username
Summary: Castiel is glad he's not alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is far along in the series, but I wanted to write it because of reasons. Those reasons don't exist because that's all they are (yeah, I know that doesn't make sense, but).  
> Either way, this is still in the bunker and I don't know where this would be in the series yet, but I think that I'm going to go with post-series but that might change, so welcome to the nut house of indecisiveness! 
> 
> I have another longer story that I'm working on right now about Sam and Dean, but it's kind of meh right now, but it's not short! It's already more than 1,000 words, so if you like Sam and Dean brother fics, please look out for it!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the story!

Castiel learned about the Winchester brothers after he raised Dean from Hell. 

Castiel had known that the young men were the vessels of his oldest brothers, that they were going to bring about the apocalypse and a new age, but nothing else. Castiel had lost so much in Hell. He had lost brothers and sisters, his family. He watched them fall at the hands of demons, in the fires of the damned, trying to reach the righteous man, the one who they believed could save them. They had succeeded, they had won, but Castiel felt loss and an emptiness that he didn’t understand. So he watched the brothers, hoping that the sacrifices his siblings had made were worth it. 

 

+++

 

One night, early in his days of watching, Sam was dreaming. That was a rare occurrence, Castiel knew, because Sam Winchester didn’t dream. He struggled in the hands of night terrors, watching his brother die in front of him, looking at a mirror and seeing Azazel looking back at him, or observing his mother die as she blamed him for everything with her last breath. Castiel had seen all these dreams and he was convinced that Sam was the perfect vessel for his brother. Both were tormented, both afraid, and both so very lost. But tonight, Sam’s dreams reflected a different image, one of love and affection. Trust and happiness. 

_“I’ll watch over you Sammy,” Dean said. Sam looked up at him, tears streaking his young face. Dean smoothed the hair off his brother’s forehead. “If any monster comes from under the bed, I’ll shoot it right between the eyes.”_

_Sam gazed at his brother with wide eyes as he nodded against his pillow. “Love you, Dean,” he murmured. Dean stroked his younger brother’s hair and Sam rolled over, exhaustion finally taking over his small body._

_Dean smiled and rubbed his hand through Sam’s hair one last time before pulling the covers over Sam’s shoulders. As Sam drifted off, he heard Dean whisper from his post by the door,_

_“I love you, too, Sammy. I’ll always watch out for you.”_

 

+++

 

Castiel promised the same thing to Dean, later. He promised to watch over Dean, promised him protection. Castiel didn’t mean much by it at the time, but as he entwined himself with the Winchester’s and sacrificed his life for their purpose, for their beliefs, and for their lived, he began to mean it in a different way. Castiel wanted someone to watch out for the young boy who had too much weight left on his thin shoulders. It was too late for that, so Castiel watched over the man whose shoulders were broad and strong but still too small for the load placed upon them. 

 

+++

 

Castiel remembered Sam’s dream, his memory. He remembered it when the brother’s casually tore each other apart in everyday conversation, unaware of the harm they were doing to each other. He recalled the trust and love when anger and betrayal ripped the brothers to shreds. He saw it every time Dean made Sam get enough sleep after a hunt and each time Sam took the bottle from Dean’s fist and replaced it with a water and a bad joke. It never left him, the memory of a five-year-old boy whose whole world was his big brother, stories of magic, and the monsters under his bed. 

 

+++

 

Castiel had pushed the memory into a back room in his mind. It was still there, just not as prevalent anymore, not as immediate. Maybe it was a side effect of falling, but Castiel didn’t notice. Not until he walked into what Dean decided was the living room area of the bunker (it was just a small alcove that shot off the main study area, but Dean had pulled a ratty couch out of who-knows-where, declared it the living room, and that was that) and found Thing curled up on Dean’s chest. Both cat and man were asleep, breathing easy and soft, but Castiel was thrown back to the memory of a young Sam, when monsters couldn’t get him because Dean was there. And a time when Dean had no one to watch over him because the one person who should have was never there, not the way a nine-year-old needed him to be. 

Dean grunted in his sleep and Castiel snapped himself from his thoughts. Dean rolled over on the couch, but dropped back into a heavy sleep almost immediately. Thing had jumped off of Dean’s chest at the shift and looked unimpressed with the development, but she climbed onto the couch again and settled back on Dean’s chest. She blinked at Castiel and Castiel wondered if he was going to have another staring contest with Thing when Dean gave a snort. Thing flicked her eyes to her pillow before giving Dean’s face a couple good licks and climbing from his chest to curl up in the crook of Dean’s neck, snuggling into his shoulder and purring against him. 

Castiel gave Thing a small smile as he petted ears and she gave him a lick in return. He brushed a small kiss on Dean’s forehead before heading to the library to find a book on gardening he had seen a couple of days ago. But Castiel was satisfied that he wouldn’t be the only one watching over Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day! Thank you for reading.


End file.
